Eugene Sully
Eugene Mark Sully is a housemate from Big Brother 6. Profile Eugene is from Crawley in West Sussex. He attained a Bachelor of Engineering in Electronic Engineering in 2000 from the University of Sussex and helped manage the student radio station. He previously worked as an engineer for Beat 106 in Scotland before becoming a Spectrum Planning Engineer for the BBC Research & Development department; he also unsuccessfully stood as a Labour Party candidate in Sussex. Eugene adores electronics but has a phobia of water tanks. He would love to meet Terry Wogan and belongs to a radio club. In his spare time, he enjoys throwing TVs off cliffs. Film: Wicker Man TV: Prisoner Author: Chris Nye Food: Cake Quote: "Because I am irritating, I am a snob and I am boring." Big Brother 6 Big Brother told the housemates that the nominations on Day 46 were optional. However, this was a lie. As always, nominations were compulsory; and those that did not nominate would face the public vote. As Eugene did not nominate, he faced the public vote. On Day 50, it was revealed to the House that Vanessa and Makosi had received the most public votes after receiving 26% and 47% of the vote respectively. On Day 67, after receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates, Eugene faced the public vote. On Day 71, he survived the public vote and Derek was evicted from the House with 58% of the vote. Eugene finished the series in second place with 42.7% of the public vote, and left the House on Day 78. Nominations History (*) The nominations cast during Week 9 were to save rather than to evict. Post-Big Brother Since leaving the House, Sully has presented the breakfast show on Mercury FM (Surrey & Sussex) and appeared on Blue Peter, Top of the Pops and the children's show Dick and Dom, as well as being a contestant on the BBC Two quiz show Eggheads with a team he called "Eugenius", he has also carried out interviews on various radio stations and also appeared on B''rainiac: Test Tube Baby'' where he set up experiments and was judged and got 20 out of 30 (2006). He also appeared on Channel 4's "8 Out Of 10 Cats: Big Brother Special" in August 2006, and in August 2007. He also attended an awards ceremony for the Closer magazine honouring gifted children last. He is a member of the IEE and a member of the Crawley Amateur Radio Club (his Amateur Radio callsign is G0VIQ). Eugene also hold a Private Pilots License and regularly flies out of Redhill. Sully's mother, Janet, is a Labour Party, West Sussex County Councillor representing Bewbush, Gossops Green and Southgate in Crawley. In 2006, Sully stood in the council election for the ward of Furnace Green, Crawley, West Sussex, as a candidate for Labour, where he came second to the Conservative candidate. In October 2008, Sully played a cameo role in the E4 horror series Dead Set as himself, alongside former housemates Makosi Musambasi, Kinga Karolczak and Saskia Howard-Clarke, during which he is eaten by a zombie Davina McCall. Gallery Eugene1.jpg|Eugene enters the Big Brother 6 House Eugene2.jpg|Eugene in the Big Brother 6 Secret Garden Eugene3.jpg|Eugene in the Big Brother 6 Diary Room Eugene4.jpg|Eugene in the Big Brother 6 lounge Eugene5.jpg|Eugene is evicted from the Big Brother 6 House Trivia *Orlaith, Eugene Sully and Kinga Karolczak are the only three ever housemates to live in the Secret Garden. *Eugene was one of the first ever six housemates to refuse to partake in standard Big Brother nominations. **He faced the public vote for doing this. *Eugene and Orlaith McAllister were the first ever "new" housemates to survive a public vote. **Eugene was the first ever male housemate to do so. *Eugene and Kinga Karolczak were the first ever "new" housemate to reach the Final of a Big Brother series. **Eugene was the first ever male housemate to do so. *Eugene was the last remaining "new" housemate in the Big Brother 6 House. *After receiving just 6 nominations, Eugene received less nominations than any other male Big Brother 6 housemate. *On Day 76 of Big Brother 6, Big Brother told Eugene he had the option of winning half of the £100,000 prize fund for the series, leaving the other half for the winner. After about 50 seconds, Eugene made his decision and chose to take the £50,000. **Eugene was the first ever housemate not to win the series but still leave the House with the same amount of the money the winner received. **Eugene was the first ever housemate to be given the offer of accepting half of the eventual winners' prize fund. **Eugene was given the offer after Big Brother called one housemate to the Diary Room - and Eugene was the first housemate to enter the Diary Room after this call. **Unbeknownst to Eugene at the time, had he rejected the offer, the eventual prize fund would have doubled to £200,000. **Eugene was the first ever housemate to win a substantial amount of money from Big Brother and be crowned runner-up. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Runner-up Category:Finalist